2:1
by DianaRL
Summary: Egy angol-olasz meccs, ahol az olasz tesók csalnak, hisztiznek, meg... még többet csalnak. Országok a pályán, Anglia megkötözve a mosdóban, és Ita még játék közben sem képes lemondani kedvenc pastájáról.


Feliciano elégedetten terült el a padon. Úgy érezte, most igazán megérdemli a pihenést, csak aznap reggel érkezett meg Angliába, és mivel a testvére előző délután idegességében kizárta otthonról, így az éjszakát ébren, egy repülőtéren volt kénytelen tölteni. Így jár az, aki Romanóval él együtt.  
A zajjal és az üvöltözésekkel nem törődve hosszan nyújtózkodott, és már el is tervezte, milyen tökéletesen fogja átaludni az első meccsüket a szezonban, amikor a pad megremegett alatta, majd olyan közelről hallotta meg a testvére üvöltözését, mintha megafonba ordítana.  
- Szerencsétlen barmok! Vaffanculo! Feli, el ne merj aludni, mert hozzád vágom azt a rohadt labdát!  
A nézőtömeg felmorajlott, de még ez sem volt képes elnyomni Romano üvöltözését, aki kivörösödve mutogatott nem épp illő dolgokat a pálya szélén. Veneziano nem is értette, hogy lehet még mindig idebenn, máskor nem kellett öt perc, hogy kiküldjék a stadionból.  
Unottan az állásra nézett, bár nem hitte, hogy túlzott meglepetést fog okozni. 1:0 rögtön a tízedik percre, természetesen nem az ő javukra, az angolok már megint szét fogják őket verni. Hát ezért nem volt érdemes felkelnie.  
- Le kellene cserélni ezeket a szerencsétleneket, ha egyáltalán lenne olyan játékosunk, aki tud játszani! - Lovino végül az edzőt vette célba, akinek látszólag lett volna más baja az országon kívül is. - Ezaz, megvan a megoldás! - fordult újra a testvére felé. Felicianót nem különösképp nyugtatta meg a másik elszánt, kissé elmebetegnek tűnő mosolya.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte naivan Veneziano.  
- Te - mutatott a testvérére - fogsz felmenni a pályára.  
Öt perc múlva, amikor Feliciano üvöltve rohant a labda elől, már nem volt ennyire biztos a zsenialitásában.  
- Másik irány, Feli, másik irány! - Lovino fáradtan legyintett egyet a pálya felé, mintha feladni készülne, amikor Anglia kárörvendőn átintegetett neki a másik kispadról. Igen kedvesen kifejezte a véleményét a másikról egy nemzetközileg ismert kézjellel, majd feszülten mászkálni kezdett.  
Szüksége volt legalább két emberre, akik minimum képesek megtartani a labdát, onnantól már minden menne, mint a karikacsapás. Annyival könnyebb lenne, ha Veneziano nem csak a játékosok cipőinek színét figyelné az egész meccs alatt.  
- Ennyit a nagy győztesekről - kiáltott át Anglia, amikor az angol csapat sokadszorra elhalászta a labdát az olasz játékosoktól.  
Veneziano épp ekkor döntött úgy, hogy a jelenléte nem sokkal emeli a játék fényét, így leült az olasz kapu mellé egy tányérral. Romanónak fogalma sem volt, honnan képes mindig előszedni bárhol és bármikor egy adag tésztát, de most az egyszer nem szólt közbe, kivételesen megérdemli. Már úgysem változtatott sok mindenen.  
A zsebében megszólalt a Wavin' your flag, mire idegesen morogva kotorászni kezdett a telefonjáért.  
- Hola, minden rendben van? - hallotta meg Antonio örök optimista hangját, a háttérben Németország és Poroszország egymást próbálták túllicitálni az eredményt illetően. Más talán örült volna, ha van olyan ember, akit ennyire érdekel, mi van vele, Romano azonban nem tartozott ezek közé.  
- Feli a pálya közepén eszeget, Anglia itt gúnyolódik rajtam, és már megint szarrá vernek minket. Szerinted? - üvöltött bele a telefonba diszkréten, amit Spanyolország még a nézőtéren is hallhatott akár telefon nélkül is.  
- Tudok valamit segíteni? - Amint kimondta, Antonio már sejtette, hogy ez valószínűleg nem volt túl jó ötlet.  
- Határozottan - vigyorodott el Lovino. - Szedd össze azt a két barmot magad mellett, és mindjárt értetek megyek. Ajánlom, hogy addigra melegítsetek be.  
Spanyolország hangosan nyelt egyet, majd megpróbálkozott egy óvatos ellenkezéssel.  
- Lovi, biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet?  
- Nyernünk kell, érted? - üvöltött fel Romano, miközben a másik oldalon Antonio jó messzire eltarthatta a fülétől a telefont. - Látni akarom azt az angol hülyegyereket sírni.  
- Jól van, jól van, melegítünk - hátrált meg Antonio. Nem igazán lehetett kedve a következő hetet egy duzzogó, üvöltöző hisztigombóccal tölteni.  
Romano még épp hallotta, ahogy Spanyolország közölte a remek hírt a másik két országgal, majd elégedetten kinyomta a telefont. Nyerni fognak, ebben biztos volt.  
- Elnézést, uram - fordult az edzőhöz, aki gyanakodva tekintett felé. Az előbbi után Lovino nem is csodálkozott, most is csak azért volt ilyen udvarias, mert hirtelen nem jutott eszébe a neve. - Azt hiszem, találtam nekünk három játékost.  
Az edző valahogy kevésbé volt lelkes, mint Romano. Legalábbis annyira, hogy úgy érezte, ideje lesz elhagynia a pályát, aminek az olasz csak örülni tudott. Most már legalább senki sem akadályozza.  
- Fratello, hozz ki innen! - üvöltött ki neki Veneziano, aki épp a földön feküdt egy angol játékos alatt.  
- Csak rúgd ki a labdát a pályáról - integetett neki mosolyogva Lovino, majd elindult legújabb játékosaiért.

- Valahogy nem érzem az ötleted zsenialitását - jegyezte meg Poroszország, miközben magára öltötte az egyik otthon hagyott játékos mezét.  
- Én viszont érzem, és ez a lényeg. - Romano vigyora eléggé elborult és fenyegető volt ahhoz, hogy inkább senki se kötekedjen vele.  
- Menj, mentsd meg a hercegnődet - súgta Gilbert Ludwig fülébe, majd mindketten a pálya felé tekintettek. A bíró épp lest fújt, mivel Feliciano játékkedve felett győzött a többi játékostól való félelem.  
- Azt hiszem, szüksége is lesz rá - állt meg mellettük Spanyolország is, de csak egy pillanatra, mert Lovino egyből szétzavarta őket.  
- Befelé, lusta banda! Krumplizabáló, te mész először, a másik két idióta öt-öt perc múlva követi. Antonio, te leszel a második.  
- Hová tűnt az edző? - súgta oda Spanyolország Poroszországnak, aki csak megvonta a vállát.  
- Szerintem megette, ahogy minket is meg fog, ha veszítünk.  
- Nem nyugtattál meg.  
- Még jó, hogy ez elméletileg egy barátságos mérkőzés.  
- Szerintem a vb-n sincs még egy ilyen vérre menő meccs. - Mindketten szomorúan néztek arra a két angol játékosra, akik egy perccel azelőtt véletlenül felrúgták Felicianót. Most már csak a végtagjaik kandikáltak ki az elégedettnek tűnő Németország alól.  
- Pofa be és melegít! - üvöltött rájuk Romano hátulról. - Profi játékot várok!  
- Fogalmam sincs, hogy fog West kárpótolni mindezért - morogta az orra alatt Gilbert, miközben _véletlenül_ fejbe rúgta Lovinót egy labdával. - Bocs, tökéletességem nem látta, hogy ott vagy.  
- Ha olyan tökéletesen játszanál, mint amilyennek képzeled magad, egyedül alkotnál egy csapatot. Tűnés felfelé a pályára!  
- Lovi, nem gondolod, hogy... - kezdte óvatosan Antonio, de be már nem fejezhette.  
- Nem. Nyomás neked is!  
- Kíváncsi vagyok, ő mit fog tenni a győzelemért, mert eddig még csak hajcsárkodott - morogta az orra alatt Poroszország.  
- Majd meglátjátok - jelentette ki vigyorogva Lovino, mire a két újdonsült játékos tényleg jobbnak látta, ha minél hamarabb eltűnnek a közeléből.

Később, amikor félidőnél egy pillanatra lejöhettek a pályáról, azt kívánták, bárcsak ne mondtak volna semmit.  
Elsőre Romano szadista vigyora volt a leggyanúsabb, aztán amikor átnéztek a másik kispadra, rögtön meg is értették az okát. Anglia nem volt sehol.  
- Úristen, fratello, ugye nem ölted meg? - Lovino lassan, kérdőn Feliciano felé fordította a fejét, amitől az illetőt egy kisebb szívroham kerülgette.  
- Ugyan, ennyire azért nem vagyok őrült. - Ezzel mind vitatkozhattak volna. - Csak megkötöztem és bezártam a mosdóba.  
- Tényleg, ez sokkal jobb verzió - fordult végre felé Poroszország.  
- Ugye? Én is így gondoltam, a gyilkosság olyan macerás.  
- Bocs, Antonio, de most te vagy a soros - súgta oda Veneziano Spanyolországnak, majd bátorítón megveregette a vállát. A két német várakozó pillantásától kísérve Antonio nagy levegőt vett, majd a biztonság kedvéért kissé távolabb lépett Romanótól.  
- Lovi, nem is tudom... nem gondolod, hogy talán nem ez a megfelelő megoldás?  
- Mire gondolsz? - Egyelőre nem támadott, ami határozottan jó jelnek tűnt.  
- Talán jobb tisztességesen, emelt fővel veszíteni, mint csalással nyerni, nem? Németország mesélhetne erről.  
- Ne aggódj, a következő vb után már te is nyugodtan mesélhetsz róla - jegyezte meg kárörvendőn Poroszország.  
- Még szerencse, hogy mi nem csalunk, csak nem a legtisztességesebb eszközöket használjuk - mosolyodott el nyugodtan Lovino.  
- De...  
- Mondom újra. Nem. Csalunk. Ez pusztán az olasz virtus.  
Poroszország fáradtan lefejelte a padot.  
- És most szedjétek össze magatokat, az 1:1 nem eredmény! - üvöltött fel ismét Romano, majd visszazavarta a csapatát a pályára.

Eközben Anglia kedélyesen üvöltözött egy koszos, büdös WC fülkébe zárva, miközben a kezét a vízvezetékcsőhöz kötő összesodort hálót rángatta, és kiköpte a szájába nyomott paradicsomot.  
- Bloody hell, átkozott olaszok! - morogta maga elé, miközben a fogával megpróbálta előhalászni a telefonját. Arra az akrobatamutatványra, amivel a végén sikerült, még ő sem készült fel lelkileg.  
Megkötöztek és be vagyok zárva a mosdóba, a harmadik fülkébe. Szedj ki innen!  
Már csak reménykedni tudott, hogy Franciaország nincs különösen vicces kedvében, és az SMS-e ellenére nem hagyja a mosdóban rohadni.  
Pár perc múlva halkan kopogtattak az fülke ajtaján, majd meghallotta Francis hangját.  
- Arthur, itt vagy?  
- Nem, egy nyolcfejű sárkány fészkelt be a fülkébe. Szedj már ki innen, csigazabáló!  
Franciaország óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd ránézett, és elkezdett röhögni. A háttérben hallatszott Amerika szakadozott nevetése is.  
Való igaz, Anglia az elmúlt percekben inkább nehezített a helyzetén. Az egyik lába beakadt a plafonon futó vízvezetékcsőbe a keze mellé, miközben elő próbálta szedni a telefonját, míg a másikkal kétségbeesetten billegett a WC peremén.  
- Nagyon humoros, mondhatom. Kac-kac, komolyan - morogta maga elé Arthur, miközben Francis végre összeszedte magát és elkezdte kibogozni a pórul járt angolt. Alfred még mindig a tükörnek dőlve nevetett, csak néha-néha pillantva a fülkében küszködő páros felé.  
- Na és most mit akarsz csinálni? - kérdezte közömbösen Francis, amikor már kibogozta a másik köteleit.  
- Miért, mi történt? - kapta fel a fejét dühösen Anglia.  
- Amíg te itt nyaraltál, a másik csapat egyenlített - közölte kárörvendően Amerika. - És nem mellesleg négy ország rohangál a pályán, és sajnos nem a te csapatodban.  
- Ha ők így, hát mi is - morogta maga elé Arthur, majd kritikusan végignézett a másik két országon. - Akkor hát a mi csapatunk is át lesz kissé variálva.

- Lovi, ez is benne volt a tervben? - Antonio csak egy pillanatra állt meg a másik előtt, aki épp komoly képpel sétált be a pályára a játékvezető ruháiban.  
- Hát persze - nézett Romano elégedetten az eredeti játékvezető után, akit ebben a pillanatban vittek le hordágyon a pályáról egy szerencsétlen véletlennek köszönhetően. Milyen szomorú, hogy az az eltévedt labda valahogy pont az ő lába alá gurult...  
- Hogy kerülsz ide?  
- Mondjuk úgy, hogy a második játékvezető átvette Anglia helyét a mosdóban - vigyorodott el Romano, majd teli tüdőből belefújt a sípjába, miután mutatta, hogy Amerika lesen volt. - Komolyan mondom, játékvezetőnek kellene mennem.  
Poroszország rémülten megtorpant alig pár lépésre kettejüktől.  
- Na, West, ennyit a győzelmi terveinkről! - kiáltott oda az öccsének, aki csak egy fáradt fejrázással reagált.  
- Lusta dögök, nyomás játszani! - üvöltött fel Lovino, majd nyomatékosításként megint belefújt a sípjába. Feliciano már sokadszorra feküdt kiterülve a földön, a másik csapat tagjai zavartan néztek egymásra, keresve, hogy ki szabálytalankodott. Valószínűleg még a meccs végére sem sikerült rájönniük.  
- Már elnézést, u... A fene essen beléd, hülye tésztazabáló - indult meg felé Anglia, aki reklamálni indult, de mire megérkezett, már inkább gyilkos szándékai voltak. Romano ekkor látta úgy, hogy jobb lesz, ha ezentúl igen-igen közelről tartja szemmel a labdát, és futva elindult a másik térfél felé.  
Sajnos Arthur nem gondolta annyiban hagyni a dolgot, a pálya pedig túl rövidnek bizonyult, így egy pillanat múlva Lovino már csak azt vette észre, hogy a földön fekszik, és fölötte rövid úton kitört egy tömegverekedés.  
- Feli, most rúgd be! - üvöltötte el magát, mire Veneziano, aki eddig csak messziről figyelte a kialakult káoszt, most ijedtében eldobta az addig majszolt tésztát, majd óvatosan begurította a labdát a másik kapuba.  
Romano kíváncsian az órájára nézett, nem igazán véve tudomást a felette folyó verekedésről. Már egy perc sem volt vissza a meccsből, így megpróbált átkúszni a lábak erdején, majd ahogy kiért, lefújta a meccset.  
- Nyertünk, a rohadt életbe, nyertünk! - vágta földhöz a sípját, majd teljes lendülettel Spanyolországra vetette magát, aki nem volt felkészülve ilyesféle támadásra, így nevetve elterültek a földön.  
- Végigcsaltátok az egész meccset, francokat nyertetek! - Anglia kissé idegesnek tűnt, amikor olyan erővel ugrott rá a focilabdára, hogy az kidurrant. Kissé.  
- Ahogy ti is - jelentette ki Németország halványan mosolyogva, majd elindult, hogy gratuláljon Felicianónak a győztes gólhoz.  
- Ennyit arról, hogy csak tisztességesen jó nyerni - nevetett fel Romano, miközben élvezettel nézte, ahogy Anglia dühében sírva fakad.  
- Jó, talán nem teljesen volt igazam - mosolyodott el Spanyolország, miután végre feltápászkodtak a földről.  
- Készüljetek, mert a következő meccsen is marad ez a felállás - kiáltotta oda Lovino a csapattaggá avanzsált országoknak, akik épp elszórtan feküdtek a pálya egy-egy pontján. Poroszország gyilkos tekintettel emelte fel kissé a fejét, a többiek már ehhez sem éreztek magukban elég erőt.  
- Tökéletességem megengedi, hogy dönthess, téged melyik fülkébe zárjunk.


End file.
